Live Fast, Die Young
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: Klaroline AU: Detective Klaus Mikaelson didn't know why he stopped. Usually he would have ignored it. But he didn't. He walked down the darkened alley and at the scene being held in front of him he discarded any and all thoughts about turning around as he saw a pretty blonde women being pressed up against the wall, screaming bloody murder to anyone who would listen. Klaus/Caroline


_Detective Klaus Mikaelson didn't know why he stopped. Usually he would have ignored it. But he didn't. He walked down the darkened alley and at the scene being held in front of him he discarded any and all thoughts about turning around as he saw a pretty blonde women being pressed up against the wall, screaming bloody murder to anyone who would listen. Klaus/Caroline Warnings Inside_

 _ **Warnings/Rated M for**_ _:_ Non-Graphic attempted rape, talk of of attempted rape, Graphic Violence, Swearing.

 _New Orleans_

Niklaus Mikaelson. Twenty Seven. NOPD. Head Detective. Son to Esther ( _Deceased_ ) and Mikael Mikaelson. Brother to three older and two younger siblings and a father of a soon to be two year old baby girl named Hope.

It was something that he probably would have ignored to be honest. A loud scream of terror as he was walking down the road. Why would he have ignored it? Because it was usually nothing. Somebody, women or man, screams and you just _have to_ check it out and it ends up either being some _petty_ little argument between lovers or nothing at all.

This scream though- he didn't know. There was something about it that made the previously walking blonde detective freeze in his steps, cell phone that was previously pressed to his ear lowering slowly.

" _Nik_!"

He ignored the clear yell from his sister who was talking to him on the other side of the line and hung up, knowing his dear little sister would be angry at him but he didn't care right now.

He turned straight around and walked down the dark alley to which the screaming was coming from. The closer he got- _surprisingly_ \- the screaming seemed to be slowley stopping and he was half tempted to just turn back around, call his sister back, and pretend that this had never happened, but he didn't. He kept walking.

The scene that was taking place a little bit in front of him discarded each and every thought about turning around.

There was a wavy haired blonde in a dark red mini dress pressed against the brick wall outside of a night club. A large hand was pressed firmly against her mouth, which explained the now muffled screams coming from her. There were tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

The man- the one forcefully pressing her against the wall had dark brown- possibly black- hair. _(it was hard to tell in the pitch black ally that was only lit by a few dimmed street lights.)_ He was in a suit with a messed up tie only looking about an inch taller than the blonde.

Klaus didnt move. He was to busy examining the scene in front of him, the clinking sound of a belt being undone and roughly taken off and then the assaulters hand that wasnt covering her mouth running down to her thigh, moving it upwards and moving the thin red material of her dress along with snapped him back to reality a little bit.

What snapped him out of his shock completely was the blonde womens eyes suddenly snapping over to him. The attacker was to focused on undoing his pants as quickly as possible to notice.

Her eyes were like oceans, oceans and oceans of clear blue liquid that were surrounded by tears.

Klaus snapped.

He walked over to the two and by this time the idiot pinning her to the wall, ready to force himself on her, had finally noticed his presence it was to late.

"What the fuck man-"

He didnt give him enough time to finish that sentence, he grabbed the shorter man from the collar of his suit jacket and smashed his fist as hard as he could into his face. The man released the blonde girl and she instantly fell to the ground, letting out non-stopping sobs.

He glanced at her and that was all the now broken nosed man needed to tackle him to the ground, punching the detective in the face twice before being roughly flipped over.

Klaus hit him again, once, twice, four times.

He let out a growl as he stood, the man beaten to a bloody pulp sneered and actually tried to stand up and continue fighting, not getting the hint that he should run far away.

Klaus grabbed him once again and without hesitation he gripped the materiel of his suit jacket before throwing him to the wall, the strangers head slammed into the brick building hard enough to wear Klaus knew he would have a broken scull and a very server confusion- hell he could have put the man into a coma. He didnt care.

The man was sedated for now and that was all Klaus needed to turn around and focuse his attenchin on the blonde once aigan. Firstly he noticed the blonde women was crying quite loudly into her hands and had curled into a ball against the wall.

He then noticed his firearm that was tucked inside his jeans before lied on the floor, having been knocked out of his jeans during the fight. He picked it up and put it away before walking over to her.

He leaned down to his knees and started scanning her for injuries the best he could in the bad lighting. He iggnored how she flinched when she opened her eyes, quickly shutting them when she relised she was not alone.

From what he could see she had bruises covering her wrists and neck along with one large one on the left side of the top of her forehead as well as a bloody lip.

He looked down the ground for any kind of personal belongings but all he saw was the now knocked out mans belt and- _and_ a small wallet like purse that was the same color as the blonde girl's dress. It was spilled out on the floor and he raised his eyebrow when he saw the stack of bills along with four different credit cards and a few other small things that were now on the ground.

Short trampy looking dress, heavy make-up that was now smudged, A lot of bloody cash and an attempted assault? His mind instantly went to a prostitute or something in that area of _job_ _titles_ to not put it nicely.

He put the stuff back into the wallet and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Are you going to kill me?"

His eyes snapped over as a soft broken voice spoke.

He looked over and noticed the blonde had her head out of her hands and was looking right at him. She was longer crying but had dry tears all along her face.

For the first time in a long time Klaus felt his heart break just a little bit at the complete fear and brokenness in the girl's fragile voice.

"No." His voice came out determined, and he had to admit a tad too irritated because she flinched and curled into herself a bit more.

"What's your name?" He asked her more softly this time, willing down his emotions and going into detective mode instantly.

"C-Caroline." She appeared to hesitate but eventually give up.

Klaus smiled at her. "Well _Caroline_ why dont you say we get you out of here? Take you down to the police station-"

"No!" All brokenness was gone from her voice as she yelled out that a simple word, fear lacing her tone and that just about confirmed Klaus' theory of her being a prostitute. He had to admit that he said that just to see her reaction, he wasnt going to take her to the police. He would have to explain why he beat a man bloody and then to finish him off gave him _brain damage_ by slamming him into a brick wall. His brother's would have a bloody field day.

"Okay. That's fine too. It's alright love..I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.." He soothed her.

"How about I help you up first of all, yeah?"

She nodded shakily and Klaus stood first. He reached out his arm and watched as the blonde allowed him to hoist her up. He let her go but she stumbled so he wrapped an arm around her waist, stopping her from dropping to the ground. "I feel..I feel dizzy."

Klaus raised and eyebrow and moved the hand that wasnt supporting her to the back of her head, she flinched violently trying to pull away from him but too weak to do so.

He brought his hand back and instantly saw a red liquid he knew was blood on it, the blonde saw it too, her eyes going wide. "Is that blood!?" She let out a pierced scream that caused him to flinch at the horrid sound.

She attempted to pull away from him again but he had her in a tight enough grasp both on her back and waist.

"Easy their sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Stay away from me. I want to go home." The blonde was crying again, obviously a bit traumatized at the events taking forth tonight.

"I'll take you home love- just calm down. Where do you-"

He didn't have a chance to finish telling her this because suddenly the blonde muttered out something he could not make out before going completely limp in his arms.

"Woah woah woah love, stay with me.." Klaus said in a soft tone of voice, not letting her head to touch the ground as he supported her, he held her close to him, making sure not to let her go and noticed that he smelled alcohol on her breath. "I need you to tell me where you live Caroli- Caroline?"

 _Silence_.

Klaus sighed quite angrily and with only about a second of hesitation he scooped her up bridal style into his arms.

* * *

He didn't know where the bloody hell Caroline lived so he took her to his place. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't take her to the police, and he most certainly wasnt going to just leave her there like he did her attacker.

Opening the door to his apartment with little difficulty, despite carrying the blonde he managed to kick the door shut and proceeded to sit Caroline down gently down on the couch.

"Okay let's see." He muttered to himself staring at the passed out girl for a few more seconds before he walked quickly into the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror. A few minor bruises were forming on his face from the two lucky hits that the guy had gotten on him, he'd had much worse.

He pulled his gun out of his pants and took the chained police badge that was around his neck off. He sat them down on the bathroom sink.

Sighing, he didnt bother to clean his own wounds but grabbed the medical kit from the door and brought it back out to the couch where Caroline was sleeping.

He started with the major one that had caused her to lose so much blood that she passed out in his arms, the back of her head. It looked like it didn't need stitches but she definitely had a _minor_ to _major_ concussion- hold on weren't people who had concussions not supposed to fall asleep..?

He hesitated before shrugging. _Too late now._

Klaus then moved on to ones on her face, cleaning the few cuts that were there, avoiding the bruises.

Once finished and happy with his work he put two bandages around her bruised wrists before putting her into a lying position. He had hoped that she wouldnt wake up just yet so when he saw her shift he froze but much to his pleasure she didnt wake up.

It was approximately an hour of mindlessly watching the blonde after cleaning up his own face a bit that he figured she wasnt going to be waking up any time soon, be it because of the head injury or because of his suspicions of her being a bit drunk to top everything off. He decided on sleeping. There wasnt much more he could do but wait for her to wake up.

Glancing once more at the blonde, he reached up and pulled the blanket that was on the couch over her before retreating to the other sofa across the room.

He more than anything wanted to go to sleep in his own bedroom, but he didn't want to risk Caroline waking up and a) _freaking out_ or 2) _her slipping into a coma and him not being able to help her._

He took off his jacket before lying down and closing his eyes whispering two single words as he did so. "Goodnight Caroline."

* * *

Klaus was awoken by a loud annoying ringing coming from his Iphone. He cursed under his breath and quickly pulled it out of his jacket pocket to answerd it. He answered the phone, not even looking at the callers name on his collar ID.

"What?" He snapped, feeling irritated.

 _"Klaus?"_ A strong Australian accent said over the phone line and Klaus once again cursed under his breath and faked a smile.

" _Hayley_ , how nice of you to call-"

 _"Where the hell are you Klaus?"_ Hayley's voice over the phone sounded rough and rushed. " _You said you were going to pick up Hope at 6:00_ -"

"I know that I did sweetheart," He sighed and glanced down at the sleeping blonde, glancing at his watch. 9:48am "Something came up-"

 _Caroline_.

His head snapped up to the other couch and he sighed in relief when he saw that she was still sleeping.

 _"More important that seeing your daughter?"_ Hayley's voice was accusing.

"Of course not." Klaus all but growled out, growing defensive as he glared at the phone in his hand.

 _"Well obviously whatever whore you're banging this week is. How about this Klaus? I'll keep Hope this weekend and you just go back to whatever is so damn important you miss spending time your own Daughter."_

"Hay- Hayley!" He yelled over the phone but the angry brunette had already hung up and he was just met with a dial tone. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped the phone that he slowly lowered.

"Bloody fucking hell-"

"Who was that?"

He snapped out of his anger momentary and looked to Caroline, who had her eyes open and was now sitting up. One arm touching her head and the other one pulling down the red dress.

"You're awake." He breathed out, watching as she slowly nodded.

"Who was that?" Caroline repeated.

"That-" Klaus let out an inaudible sigh. "That was not important love, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy." The blonde instantly responded. "Cold. My head kinda hurts.."

He nodded and remained silent for a moment. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

The blondes blue eyes met the ground. Her eyebrows scrunched up and eyes narrowed in confusion as she slowly began to shake her head but then froze.

Silence was what he was met with for about ten seconds.

"Oh my god.." She muttered out. Her eyes widening. "Did..D-did..I..Did T-Tyler.."

 _Tyler_. So that was the arshole's name, he had to resist snarling at the thought.

"I took care of him before he could cause any real damage." Klaus couldn't take the pride out of his voice as well as the small smirk that came to his lips.

He saw Caroline let out a large sigh before nodding her head, he saw tears glisten her blue eyes. It was a couple more tense seconds before she spoke agian. "Thank you."

The pure emotion in the blonde's voice caused Klaus to shift back slightly, feeling a tad uncomfortable.

"Yes well you should probably be a bit more careful with your.. _Clients_..Never know what they may do."

He honestly had not meant for those words to come out nearly as harsh as they did and the blondes eyes widened.

" _Clients_?" She whispered to herself, she looked honest to god confused before her eyes widened even further, her mouth parting.

"D-do you think I-I'm- I'm a _whore_?" She sputtered out, shock registered on her features, she quickly stood up, crossing her arms defiantly and glaring at him.

Klaus shrugged, honestly believing this. "Well dressed like that I figured that you had to be-"

He was met with the blonde walking towards him and slapping him hard across the face.

Klaus flinched back, had she just.. _Did she just bloody hit him_?

"Jerk." She spat out at him, pulling down her red dress as far as it could go before walking angrily off. "Screw you."

"Caroline-"

He was met with the bathroom door being roughly slammed.

* * *

He honestly should have considered that one through a bit but it was true, the way she was dressed mixed with the large amount of money..He probably could have worded it better though.

Talking about the money- he looked down at the small handbag that he had picked up before taking Caroline back to his place.

He instantly picked it up, discarding the money to the coffee table before taking out the two or the four cards. Her ID and Drivers Licence.

 _Caroline Elizabeth Forbes_

 _Female_

 _Mystic Falls, Virgina_

 _5'8_

 _Blue Eyes_

 _October 10th (Age: 21)_

21\. 6 years younger than him. Mystic Falls? Must be an older ID.

Sitting down the cards, he reached a hand up to his stinging cheek but quickly pulled it away. Bloody hell that girl did not hit like a girl, this slap was not like the little ones his sister gave him way too often.

* * *

Caroline Forbes was both utterly confused and pissed off.

She woke up in this person's home, she had thanked him, then he called her a whore?

Like seriously? She was NOT a whore! He had basically said that she was a freaking hooker.

Caroline scoffed, staring at herself in the mirror, she cocked her head to the side looking at the bruises then down at her dress.

Okay maybe it was a bit of a whore dress, but she didn't pick it out! And she looked hot as hell.

She sighed, shaking her head she moved her hand to the back of her head and hissed in pain when she touched it.

It was then that she noticed the bandages around her wrists, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion she removed the bandage before letting out a loud gasp at her bruise covered wrists. God she didn't even want to look at the rest of her body.

She was tempted to walk out of here, call a taxi and leave but she couldnt just leave. She knew that. Where the hell even was she?

She sighed. She'd had worse.

Caroline ultimately decided on a shower.

Stripping naked she refused to look at herself in the mirror before turning on the shower, setting the water to luke warm and stepping in.

* * *

It had been 40 minutes and Caroline had not come out of the bathroom yet and he only a few moment ago heard the shower being turned off.

He had tried to call Hayley six times and left her two voice messages. He left a message for Elijah to let him know he wouldnt be able to go into work today after getting an angry text from Kol saying his dear brother was pissed the fuck off at his no show both this morning and last night.

He was going to call in for the weekend anyway, he for the first time in two weeks was going to be given a whole weekend just him and Hope, those plans were gone now unless Hayley actually would call him the fuck back.

He had just hit sent on a text to Rebekah after the numerous angry ones she sent him over the night for hanging up on her. He asked her to try and call Hayley and tell her to call him NOW. But Rebekah responded even more angry than before, saying she didnt want to have to talk to the dark haired bitch.

Sighing, he sat down on the couch, waiting for the blonde to step foot out of the bathroom so he could talk to her. Maybe he would apologies for his rude behavior. He didn't know yet.

Klaus' phone was suddenly ringing.

 _Kol M_

He sighed both happy that it wasn't Elijah but also upset that it wasn't Hayley.

* * *

Sighing as she did so Caroline wrapped a blue towel around her waist and smiled. She felt at least a little better. She didn't wash or condition her hair, not wanting to irritate her head injury so she just wet it and gently combed through it which stung a bit when she got to the back of her head.

She closed her eyes tightly for a second, facing the shower before opening them. In a quick motion she turned around to look at herself in the full size mirror. She dropped the towel and let out a silent gasp.

Bruises covered her thigh and her lower stomach. As well as her shoulder, the top of her head, and a few scattered on her neck. She had 3 large hickeys. She could feel fresh cuts on the back of her legs and thighs from being pressed agianst the brick wall.

Memories of last night flashed through her mind.

 _Tyler roughly grabbing her wrist and dragging her outside._

 _"Tyler- Ty- I'm not kidding now, Stop. I said STOP-" She had screamed._

 _Tyler practically throwing her to the wall, yelling as she cried out in pain from her head hitting the brick wall. He was sucking and biting her neck._

 _Then he was rushing towards her pinning her arms to the wall calling her all kinds of names._

 _Then he hit her not once but twice, she fell to the ground roughly, gasping. in pain._

 _He didn't stop nor did he seem to feel guilty. He grabbed her by her wrist and slammed her to the wall. Pinning her there with his body._

 _She thought she heard steps coming from down the ally and she yelled out even louder, trying to get the attenchin of someone but Tyler covered her mouth._

 _His hands were groping her things, roughly, enough to leave those bruises, then his hand started moving up her dress and-_

She looked at the door when she heard loud talking coming from the british man outside the door, seemingly talking to someone else.

She picked up the towel and wrapped it firmly around her bruised and battered body.

Her eyes froze though as just when she was about to turn away from the full size mirror something cough her eye.

She turned around and gazed at two objects that she had not noticed on the sink.

"What the-" She whispered but cut herself off, walking over to the sink. Therewas a black gun and a badge on a chain.

She picked up the badge, ignoring the gun she read out loud.

 _"Niklaus Mikaelson. Head Detective. NOPD."_

 _New Orleans_ Police?

She blinked a few times. This guy was a cop? A cop had called her a whore to her face? A cop had _saved her_? She hit a cop? They had-

 _"I dont care what the bloody hell Elijah says Kol! Tell him to step off his high horse, get that stick that is shoved so far up his ass out and shut the bloody fuck up for once!"_

She sighed loudly as the loud yelling came through the door, she dropped the badge to the counter, before shaking her head and sighing.

She looked down at her discarded dress on the floor, it was ripped and tore, no savoring that, not that she minded. She was planning on burning it anyway.

She looked straight at herself once in the mirror before nodding, leaving behind both the gun and the _NOPD_ badge she unlocked the bathroom door.

* * *

Klaus froze when he heard the door being unlocked and eventually opened.

"Just tell Elijah- Kol, I have to go- No, shut u- Just try and calm Elijah 'till I can get in." He hung up on the other protesting detective as Caroline walked out in only a towel.

He felt his mouth go dry and his eyes to widen, both from the exquisite beauty in front of him looking nervous.

But that feeling slowly disappeared into anger as he could see the newly formed bruising forming around her wrists, face, and lower thigh as well as large hickeys on her neck. He growled deep in his throat feeling the urge to go back to where he left _Tyler_ and slam his fist into his-

"Hi." She said, clearing her throat and walking towards him.

"Hello sweetheart." He told her, placing a smile on his face being sure not to frighten her.

"I uh-." She cleared her throat again, looking nervous. "I- I wanted to apologize for uh- hitting you and-"

"No need to apologize love." He cut her off, shaking his head. "I deserved it. I shouldn't have called you a- _well_ what I called you. I honestly didn't mean it like that."

"Well then _how did_ you mean it?" She asked him and she seemed to be trying hard not to snap at him, why? He didn't know. She had no problem doing it an hour ago, not that he blamed her.

"I just.." He sighed feeling slightly annoyed, motioning to her wallet on the coffee table. "You were carrying around over five hundred dollars plus the.. _Particular_ way you were dressed I just..I thought-"

"You thought I was a _whore_?" She finished for him, rolling her eyes and sighing.

He nodded but then shook his head, looking sheepish. "I wouldn't say it like that. You could very well be a very expensive _call girl_."

Despite her previous anger Caroline let out a laugh, smiling a bit. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well If I was you wouldn't be able to afford me." Caroline joked, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"That's probably true, love." He smiled at her and she laughed again.

It was silent for a minuet before Caroline sighed. Her smile dissipating.

"I'm not a _call girl_ just to make that clear...Or a whore..Or a hooker, Niklaus." She said firmly, shaking her head.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Well 1) It's _Klaus_ and 2) it's fine, love. I'm not accusing you-"

"Klaus. The money was for my rent, I dont know why I was stupid enough to keep it in my purse but I was going to give it to my landlord when I got home last night. And the dress...I didn't pick it out and I know it looks slutty and tramp but I just- I just wanted to feel sexy you know? And for a guy- A _nice guy_ to take second glance at me, and look where that got me! You're right I am a whore."

She scoffed at the end of her rant, tears coming to her eyes as she looked everywhere but at him.

Klaus felt anger well up inside of him as he clenched his fist, feeling guilt rush over him.

He moved forward and cupped her cheeks ( _avoiding her bruises_ ) and made her look at him.

"You are not a whore Caroline. Never say that again." He supressed a growl.

"Does that mean you believe me?" She asked, her voice cracked slightly towards the end.

Klaus instantly nodded. "Of course I do love." He told her honestly.

Caroline looked a bit relieved and Klaus slowly let go of her face.

"Are you going to arrest me?" She asked after a couple seconds, fear lacing her voice.

"What?" Klaus scoffed lightly, sounding confused. "Why the bloody hell would I-"

"Oh I dont know? How about assault of a police officer- I mean _Head Detective_.." She said, rolling her eyes.

Klaus looked shocked but quickly remembered that he had left his gun and badge in the bathroom last night. "Like I said I had it coming."

Caroline's shoulders slumped in relief but then she started looking uncomfortable and blushed, avoiding his eyes he didn't know why until she spoke next.

"Do you uh..Do you maybe have something I could.." She motioned to her body that was only covered by a thin towel.

Klaus nodded, clearing his throat. "Of course. Follow me sweetheart.

* * *

Caroline stood up from her seat on the bed when Klaus walked out from the walk in closet after about five minutes carrying a bundle of womens clothes and a pair of short boots. He had led her to a bedroom- a large one that she presumed to be his.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

Who's clothes were these? Did Klaus live with someone? She didn't see a ring on his finger. Girlfriend maybe? Sister? Rommate?

"These should fit." Klaus said, nodding his head and handing her the clothes.

She thanked him and he excused himself to let her change, telling her to take her time and go downstairs when she was ready.

Dropping the towel as soon as Klaus was out of the room and the door was locked she put on the clothes Klaus had left for her. They that did indeed fit her perfectly.

It was a simple pair of light blue skinny jeans and a purple spaghetti strapped halter top with a built in bra ( _lucky for her_ ) and a soft army green zip up jacket that she was grateful for.

She put on the black boots before looking at herself in the mirror. She nodded and was about to leave the bedroom when a framed photo caught her eye.

She walked slowly over to it and picked the rectangle shaped framed photo.

It was a picture of a couple of people. One was Klaus. Klaus had a straight face, seeming sort of annoyed. Then there was a woman, a wavy haired blonde that looked a lot like the female version of Klaus, looking into the camera with a bright smile.

Then all the way on the opposite side stood a slightly smiling brown haired man who looked to be just a little older than everyone else in the photo, but not by much. He had a dark blue suit on.

Then in the middle was what really surprised her. There was a brunette haired women, smiling happily with a baby in her arms. She wasnt looking at the camera like the blonde was, Nor was she looking at the baby in her arms. She was looking over at _Klaus_. Smiling at _him_.

She shook off that thought and looked over at the other three framed photos on the small night stand.

One was of Klaus and a grinning brown haired man who looked to be in his early twenties. Klaus was actually smiling in this one.

The other one was a picture of a younger looking Klaus- Maybe in his teen years? He was smirking and had his arm around a blonde girl who looked a lot like the blonde in the other photo. She seemed like she was trying to act annoyed with her arms crossed but had a small smile on her lips.

And then the last one was a picture of Klaus sitting at a table with the baby from the photo in his arms- But she looked a bit older. He was smiling fondly as she was snuggled close to him.

Klaus had a daughter? Does that mean he was married? Or had a girlfriend? Was the brunette in the picture his girlfriend? Or the blonde? Was there a baby in this house?

Thoughts rushed through Caroline's head as she sat the pictures back where she found them and turned around, rushing out of the room.

She wanted answers.

* * *

"You look much better love." Klaus greeted her with a friendly smile as she found him in the kitchen.

She sighed, giving him a tight smile. "Thank you..I feel much better."

Klaus nodded, looking satisfied with this answer, he moved back to what he was doing. He grabbed a mug and held it out to her.

 _Coffee. oh god she needed coffee._

She happily took the mug and smiled when she took a sip and moaned in pleasure despite the strong burning in her mouth from the hotness.

"Careful love, it's hot-"

"I dont care, oh it's good." She all but moaned agian into the cup. Klaus motioned for her to sit and she did.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Then Caroline flinched, almost spilling her coffee over the side when she heard Klaus' phone start ringing.

She glanced at Klaus and down at the phone that was in front of him when he didnt make a move to answer it.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" She motioned to the phone but Klaus just shrugged.

"It's just my brother. I am doing my best to ignore him, as always." Klaus smirked, hitting the decline button on the phone.

"Why?" She asked him slowly, curosuly. Klaus had siblings? A brother?

Klaus shrugged again. "Many reasons love."

"Would you want to share one of those reasons?" She pushed, putting on a charming smile at him but he didn't smile back.

"I was supposed to go into work today, decided not to." He shrugged, looking like it wasnt a big deal.

"Oh God! Am I keeping you from work?" She screeched loudly."I'm sorry I can leave-"

"No Caroline- _Caroline_!" He yelled as she frantically stood up, he gently pulled the shaken girl back to her seat, smiling.

"It's fine love. I was going to call in for the weekend anyway, I just forget to tell Elijah that I was spending the weekend with Hope."

Caroline was silent for a moment before asking him quietly. "Is that- Is that your girlfriend?"

Klaus' eyes snapped up to her, a slow grin broke out on his face before he started laughing, shaking his head. "Far from it accually.. Hope is my _daughter_."

"You have a daughter?" Caroline asked even though she already suspected it.

"I do." Klaus smiled. "Hope will be two next week."

Caroline smiled.

"And as for the ' _wife or girlfriend_ ' No wife. No girlfriend." He smirked at her, watching her reaction slowly.

Caroline nodded, scrunching up her eyebrows before looking up at him. "Does hope stay here or.."

Klaus shook his head. "Only on the weekends, well most weekends. Honestly whenever I can get her from her mother which is a very difficult task."

"Divorced?" Caroline guessed, looking at him closely.

"Never _married_." Klaus said shortly.

"Broken up?" Caroline guessed again.

"Never _dated_." Klaus smirked at the utter confusion on Caroline's face. "It's a- a long story involving a lot of shots, a bet with my idiot brother, a drunken one night stand, and an angry pregnant brunette coming to my door a few months later with a confession.

"Not that long of a story." Caroline muttered and Klaus smiled.

"No I guess not."

"So that's who you were yelling with this morning?" Caroline guessed, already knowing the answer.

Klaus nodded, seeming a bit upset suddenly. "Yes It was. But like I said though it's not important right now."

Caroline nodded and looked to her coffee cup before taking another long sip.

Klaus' phone started ringing again and this time when Klaus didnt answer it she didn't ask why.

"So you have siblings?" Caroline asked, changing the subject for Klaus' benefit.

Klaus rolled his eyes and nodded, a small smile drawing to his lips. "I do. Two older brothers, one younger. An older sister and a younger sister."

Caroline smiled. "That's nice that you have a lot of siblings. I dont have any..What are their names?"

Klaus seemed to hesitate before responding. "Freya is the oldest and then Finn, Elijah, myself, Kol and then the baby of the family Rebekah."

Caroline nodded, happy with this information.

"So tell me something about yourself Caroline. I told you about my family. What about you?"

Caroline hesitated and for a split second Klaus saw the utter fear in her eyes much like she had last night, maybe worse.

"I uh-"

"Sore subject? It's okay love. I can relate. Feel free not to speak about it."

"Thank you Klaus." Caroline looked relieved but Klaus wasnt, he could understand not getting along with family so if she didn't want to talk about it, so be it. But he was hoping the blonde would give him something. It was the detective side of him who just wanted answers to every question he asked. He didn't know. Something about the way she reacted seemed off to him though, he ignored it.

"So how about favorite color?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Or do you not want to talk about it?"

"I think I can manage to answer that one." Caroline rolled her eyes with a laugh. "I actually have three favorite colors thank you for asking-"

Caroline cut herself off when Klaus' phone started ringing again. She could see the pure annoyance on Klaus' face as he picked up the phone, pressing hard on the accept button.

"Bloody hell Elijah can you just-" Klaus froze and Caroline froze along with him. The whole atmosphere of the room changed and she could feel it.

Klaus just held the phone to his ear, not saying nothing back. She couldnt hear what the other person was saying at all but she could hear the light talking of _someone._

"Klaus?"

Klaus stared ahead for a moment. His expression was one that Caroline could not read, it was just..Nothing.

"Klaus?" Caroline said a little louder and this time Klaus' eyes snapped to her and his facial expression became warmer as he looked straight at her.

He smiled at her, but it didn't seem real. Caroline would know. He hung up the phone, turned it off and then sat it back on the table.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him softly, silently wondering who the hell it was that gained this kind of reaction from Klaus.

Klaus sighed and shook his head, smirking at her but there was stil something on his face that seemed off. "It's nothing that I have to deal with now love, please continue. No more interruptions.."

Caroline hesitated but continued regardless, seeing that Klaus didn't like to speak about it.

* * *

They spoke for about half an hour longer before Klaus walked Carolne to the door at her request.

"I guess I'll stop intruding on you for the day then." Caroline joked with a smile.

"No intrusion at all love." Klaus shook his head, smiling. "Feel free to intrude on my day whenever you please."

Caroline laughed, nodding as a slight blush covered her cheek. "I might take you up on that offer."

They were both silent for a couple of seconds.

"Caroli-" "Klaus-

"Sorry, go ahead." Caroline cleared her throat

"After you love."

Caroline sighed. "I just wanted to thank you again..You..You saved me."

Klaus grinned softly at her. "You're welcome Caroline. I'm glad I was there."

"I'm glad you were there as well." Caroline said softly, she didn't say anything for a but and felt herself coming closer to Klaus. "Did you um..Want to say something?"

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted my number." Klaus said, and cursed under his breath closing his eyes at how that sounded. "I mean-"

Caroline let out a bubbly giggle. She held a hand to her mouth to stop herself. "Are you hitting on me?"

"What? No, Of course not!" Klaus defended strongly but when Caroline raised a playful eyebrow he sighed, smiling along with her. "I just wanted you to call me and let me know that you made it home safe.."

Caroline nodded, feigning to think for a second. "Yeah and I mean I do have one the clothes you let me borrow, I should probably give them back once I get changed."

Klaus nodded, smiling. "True. And it's only fair since I told you about Hope and Hayley that you give me a bit more information on that jackass that attacked you considering I am a detective and you said you dont want to go to the police, better safe than sorry.

"Yeah." Caroline stated in a low voice. "You should give me your number."

Klaus was standing dangerously close to Caroline and she was smiling, so was he.

"Caroline." Klaus breathed out, willing himself not to press his lips to her lips that were so close to his right now, restraining himself, he clenched his jaw.

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed his phone out of his hand, she tapped on it for about minute before handing it back to him.

"I'm not going to take a picture for the ID right now considering I look like a complete mess but there's my number." Caroline told him in a breathless voice.

Klaus cleared his throat and nodded before shaking his head. "You don't look like mess, Caroline. You look beautiful."

Caroline smiled even brighter and Klaus thought to himself that he wanted to make her smile like that more.

They were standing so close and Klaus really wanted to get closer but before he could Caroline had made a move towards to him and placed a gentle lingering kiss on his cheek, her hand resting on his shoulder and he let out a breathless breath of air as she did so.

She stepped back, smiling as her flushed.

"Goodbye Klaus." She sounded breathless as well.

"Goodbye Caroline." Klaus said.

Caroline slowly turned around, allowing Klaus to open the door for her, the cab was already wating for her.

Glancing over her shoulder not once but twice she got into the cab.

* * *

She gave the driver her address before sighing and leaning back and shaking her head.

Caroline sat down her red wallet that Klaus had gave back to her with her phone and money.

She smiled, feeling happy.

About 10 minuets later a buzz was echoed across the cab and Caroline raised a brow at this.

She grabbed her phone. She had multiple texts but the one that had just got she opened from an _unknown_ number.

 _'Coffee? Tomorrow morning, 7:00am?' -Klaus_

A grin erupted on Caroline's face before she frowned.

 _'I thought you said you had Hope for the weekend?' -Caroline_

 _'Hayley called me back a couple of minuets after you left. I can take hope for the remaining of the weekend starting_ _tomorrow night. My_ _morning is free.' -Klaus_

Caroline felt excitement in her chest. Another text from Klaus came through.

 _'As long as you want to sweetheart.' -Klaus_

 _'_ _Absolutely_ _:) I would love to.' -Caroline_

' _Wonderfull Love. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning.' -Klaus_

Caroline felt confused.

 _'You dont know where I live.' -Caroline_

 _'Do you remember my job_ _title_ _? I think I can figure it out.' -Klaus_

Caroline laughed rolling her eyes.

 _'It might be a but harder than you think.' -Caroline_

 _'Well now you have me curious love. You didn't tell me yet why you where upset when I mentioned the police last night either.' -Klaus_

Caroline remembered that vividly.

 _'I guess would have to wait until tomorrow then_ _Detective_.' _-Caroline_

" _I look forward to it Caroline.' -Klaus_

 _'Me too, Klaus.' -Caroline_

* * *

Caroline arrived at her current home with a frown on her face and a sigh on her lips.

She immediately took a shower even though she had taken one just a couple hours ago. She blow-dryed and brushed her hair, straightened it as well. She then got dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a tan leather jacket with a white tank top underneath.

She then walked into her bedroom and put on her mascara, eyeshadow, eyeliner and foundation the best she could to cover the large bruise on her head.

She was just about to give her lipstick when her phone started buzzing.

She looked at the color ID that read ' _blocked_ ' and sighed as she answered it.

"Yes?" She said in a bitter sweet voice.

 _"Forbes."_

"What do you want?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she continued putting on her lipstick.

 _"Well, what's your status?"_ The tone of voice on the other line sounded rushed and slightly annoyed.

"Nothing to report yet."

 _"Meaning you-"_

"I'm working on it." Caroline sighed angrily into the phone, glaring at reflection in the mirror. "It's going to take time, okay?! I can't just up and kill him-"

 _"You're mission is NOT to kill him Forbes! It's to question and bring him in-"_

" _Dead_ or _alive."_ Caroline's voice had a cold tint to it. "That was what they said."

 _"So you're saying you dont have him? I need something to tell the big guys upstairs Forbes.."_

"Tell them I am working on it." She repeated emphasising each word as she glared into the phone. "Tell them that I have Klaus Mikelson right where I want him."

The voice on the other line sighed. " _You're direct order where to-"_

"I know my orders." She snapped, cutting him off.

 _"Well clearly you're not following them."_ The voice snapped back _. "They're not going to be happy-"_

"Tell THEM." She emphasized on _them._ "That I have this under control."

She looked at herself in the mirror once more before continuing. "Do you need to see a picture of my precious face to know what I had to go through to get the little information that I have got so far?"

The voice scoffed. _"At least you dont have three broken ribs, a major concussion with internal bleeding in your brain all mixed with a fractured skull."_

Caroline smirked, rolling her eyes. "Good for Tyler. That prick deserved it. It was like he was actually trying to rape me! Seriously I am covered in bruises not to mention I think I have a concussion."

 _"Maybe if you and Lockwood hadnt decided to get plastered before hand-"_

"Okay 1) how do you even know that? And 2) We got there about four hours early and we were _totally_ bored, so we had a _couple_ shots." Caroline defended, smiling and rolling her eyes.

" _He doesn't suspect anything?"_

"Please." Caroline sounded offended, scoffing. "You and I both know how good I am at my job. He doesn't suspect a single thing."

 _"Good. We dont need him asking questions-"_

"Why do you want him anyway? I mean for gods sake you didn't even tell me that this guy was a freaking cop! What else aren't you telling me? Why is he so important?" Caroline crossed her arms, stepping away from the mirror.

 _"You dont have the clearance level to know-"_

"Please." Caroline scoffed. "Tell me this at least does it have to do with _Elijah Mikaelson_?"

The person on the other line was dead silent.

Caroline smiled. "So it does?"

 _"How do you-"_

"I saw a picture on him plus with the last name being _Mikaelson_? It wasnt hard to put together who he is."

 _"Once again it's higher than your clearance level..But yes, it does involve him but he is not your target. Klaus Mikaelson is."_

"I know, and like I said. I have him right where I want him." Caroline smiled bitterly and cocked her head to the side.

 _"Well as of now your remaining in New Orleans. So get used to it."_

Caroline rolled her eyes but was smiling. "Sir yes sir."

She clicked end on her phone and looked herself once over in the mirror before smiling. She plugged her Iphone into its charger and plugged her speakers into it, hitting shuffle on her music selection, she smiled as a random song played.

 _Live fast, die young_

 _Bad girls do it well_

 _Live fast, die young_

 _Bad girls do it well_

She started gently singing along, she grabbed her red purse and dumped out its belongings, the two ID's that were in there she discarded into the dresser along with the cash, she tossed the red bag into the trash.

 _My chain hits my chest_

 _When I'm bangin' on the dashboard_

 _My chain hits my chest_

 _When I'm bangin' on the radio_

Caroline walked over to her bed and pulled out a black suitcase and a bag. She opened it, taking out a few layers of clothes from the suitcase.

Once the clothes were gone she glaced down at the bag pulling out three items.

A black wallet like item and two _SSI P226 hand guns_ , both jet black. She sat one of them down on her bed and kept on in her hand along with the black wallet like item she walked bak over to the mirrored dressed.

 _Get back, get down_

 _Pull me closer if you think you can hang_

 _Hands up, hands tied_

 _Don't go screaming if I blow you with a bang_

She tucked the gun into the back of her jeans and she picked up the black item, smiling at it, she opened it. It was a reminder of who she was, what she stood for and most importantly what her mission was.

She opened the wallet like flap and sighed, letting a smile grazed her lips.

 _Agent Caroline Forbes_

 _Clearance Level 8_

 _Centrel Intellangence Agency_

All curiosity of why the agency wanted with Klaus Mikaelson was gone and all that was focused into the blondes mind was her mission. She was going to follow orders on what to do with Klaus Mikaelson one way or another.

Dead or Alive

 _Live fast, die young_

 _Bad girls do it well_

 _Live fast, die young_

 _Bad girls do it well_

 _ **End (Finished)**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to let me know if you liked this long one-shot and follow/fav because knowing me sometime in the long ahead future (After I finish writing my numerous other fics I'm currently working on) they're might be a sequel. Who knows?**

 **-Amber ❤**


End file.
